


Never, Neverland

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy (Ginny) discovers that 'Never is an awfully long time.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never, Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry LDWS Round 6, Week 8 challenge: Peter Pan. All familiar text credited to J.M. Barrie. No Copyright Infringement intended.

I believed you when you took me to Neverland. ‘Never grow up’, you said, but you lied. 

I did when I saw you in his arms. 

"So, Pan, this is what you want," Hook said with a gleam in his black eyes as he held you close.

"Ay, Hook," came the playful answer, "it is."

"Proud and insolent youth prepare to meet thy doom," he whispered low, tenderly cupping your face.

"Dark and sinister man," Pan purred," have at thee.” 

And when your mouths met in that passionate embrace, I realized that ‘Never’ wasn’t as long as I thought.


End file.
